


Foul Play

by IchiBri



Series: Sheith New Year 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiBri/pseuds/IchiBri
Summary: Decked out in paladin mittens and hats, scarves and puffy jackets, Shiro and Keith jumped from the mouth of the Black Lion and landed with puffs of powdery snow swirling around their legs. Kosmo leapt over their heads, his tail brushing the pom-pom of Keith’s hat, before bounding through the snow like an excited puppy. He ran and jumped, biting at the snow and barreling through mounds until the flakes stuck to his fur in a fine shimmer.They both chuckled at the sight, their breaths carrying on the frigid air in swirling wisps.“You don’t think we could spare some time to play, do you Admiral?” Keith’s voice curled so beautifully around the title, and the smirk of his lips told Shiro he knew exactly what he was doing to Shiro’s heart.





	Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Kosmo

Decked out in paladin mittens and hats, scarves and puffy jackets, Shiro and Keith jumped from the mouth of the Black Lion and landed with puffs of powdery snow swirling around their legs. Kosmo leapt over their heads, his tail brushing the pom-pom of Keith’s hat, before bounding through the snow like an excited puppy. He ran and jumped, biting at the snow and barreling through mounds until the flakes stuck to his fur in a fine shimmer.

They both chuckled at the sight, their breaths carrying on the frigid air in swirling wisps.

“You don’t think we could spare some time to play, do you _Admiral_?” Keith’s voice curled so beautifully around the title, and the smirk of his lips told Shiro he knew exactly what he was doing to Shiro’s heart.

Shiro swallowed down the groan that rumbled in his throat. “I suppose we could, Leader of Voltron, Black Paladin Keith.”

Keith hunched in on himself with his snort of laughter, clutching at his own jacket to steady the shakes of his shoulders. “Sorry, sorry,” he puffed, a trail of white smoke floating off with the chill breeze. “My title just doesn’t have the same ring to it as your rank. Hearing it’s just so… clunky,” he laughed.

A few calming breaths eased the quaking titters from Keith’s chest. As he straightened, he wiped a stray tear from his eye and turned to Shiro with a bright, mirthful grin.

But the smack of a snowball against his cheek, cold in its sting, had Keith blinking in astonishment. His brows drew together as his eyes narrowed, and he stalked a single step toward Shiro. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Admiral Shirogane,” he said, voice as icy as the air around them.

“Oh, I think I’ll finish this just fine.” Shiro smirked.

They stared at each other in a showdown of cocky grins and challenging eyes. But the moment Shiro’s eyes wavered with the crinkles of laughter on his tongue, all hell broke loose.

Keith lunged for his legs and swept them out from under Shiro in one swift kick. With a whoop of victory, he swiped a handful of snow from the ground before darting out of reach of Shiro’s prying grasp. As he formed the snowball and launched it with reckless aim—it soaring past Shiro’s cheek and splattering a crater in the snow—Shiro scrambled to his feet in a flurry of flakes.

What ensued was a chase of cat and mouse in a race to see who was swiftest in snagging snow while clambering across the alien planet’s countryside. Roars of laughter ripped through the frigid air as easily as the snowballs soared.

As Keith scurried through a thick drift—the snow sucking him in up to his thighs and leaving him a sitting duck on the snowy plain—Shiro exploited the opportunity to rain down a hailstorm of snowballs. One splattered Keith’s back, another grazed his shoulder to explode like a firework in his face, and the last hit its mark on the apple of his ass.

With a sharp yelp, Keith jolted forward and braced a hand against the snow. But before he could bark out an exclamation over his shoulder, Shiro doubled over in his laughter. Deep guffaws rang out with puffs of smoky clouds, and Shiro clutched at his own abdomen to keep from keeling over in the snow.

With cheeks a deep red, only partially from the hit of his butt and Keith would vehemently blame it on the cold if asked about it later, Keith pursued his lips and blew a quick, clipped whistle.

Kosmo’s ears flicked at the sound, and he raised his head—icicles formed on the hairs of his snout. He vanished and reappeared at Keith’s side.

“Good boy,” Keith said with a ruffle of Kosmo’s fluffy fur. He draped an arm around his wolf’s neck, and with a conspiring glint to his eyes, he leaned in close to stroke a hand down Kosmo’s face. “You know what to do, boy.”

On Kosmo’s next jump, he vanished with Keith in tow. The moment they materialized behind Shiro, Keith lunged for his middle. He tackled Shiro to the snow, and before Shiro could offer little more than a grunt, Keith pinned Shiro down with a knee to his spine and his elbow pressed against the nape of his neck.

Keith bent low, and the husky whispers of his breath fogged the air beside Shiro’s cheek. “Who’s laughing now?”

“Not you,” Shiro rasped out. He bucked his hips and unbalanced Keith’s weight enough to roll out from under him.

But neither were willing to admit defeat. In flurries and tornadoes of snow, they romped through the drifts like a pair of gators locked onto each other. A face pressed into the snow here, and snow shoved down a shirt there, they gave the Abominable Snowman a run for his money. And if they had been any closer to a mountain, their cackles and shouts would’ve buried them in an avalanche without either of them the wiser as they were too caught up in each other’s wisping gasps of laughter to notice.

Another roll of their bodies had Keith straddling Shiro’s hips. A large Altean hand threatened to overturn them in one swift heave of Keith’s shoulder, but Keith caught it by the wrist and shoved it into the snow. He grabbed Shiro’s other hand before a fistful of snow could be thrown in his face, and he pinned them both down.

Panting for breath, Keith stared down at Shiro—at his skin flushed from the cold and the vigor blazing in his dark eyes. His chest heaved beneath Keith, and his lips parted with each wisping breath.

Maybe it would be considered foul play, but Keith arched forward to suck in each of Shiro’s breaths, their lips cold as ice but the heat of their mouths burning hot against each other.

His grip loosening to slide higher, Keith grabbed at Shiro’s hand. As his eyes fluttered open, he rested his forehead against Shiro’s and stared down through the veil of long lashes to the sparkle of Shiro’s eyes. Their breaths puffed between them. And when Shiro’s shoulders relaxed further into the snow, the gentle curve of his lips parted with a breathless laugh.

“It’s my loss,” he said. “But I think I’ve won in the end.”

Keith stuttered a quietly snorted breath, and then as his lashes lazily drooped, he tipped his head to press his lips to Shiro’s once more.

But what should have been soft brushes that deepened to something needier—heady, leaving them both drunk on the heat—ended before it even began.

The weight of Kosmo leaping onto Keith’s back had him collapsing onto Shiro with a breathless groan. And when Shiro jolted at the misplaced knee to his ribs, he knocked heads with Keith and heard the dull thud of impact echo in his ears.

Shiro grasped at his temple, fingers kneading and smoothing but doing little to chase away the ache. Dropping his head, Keith groaned his grievances into the scarf at Shiro’s neck. Above them, with tongue lolled out and a smile to his canine lips, Kosmo wagged his tail and craned his neck to peer around Keith’s shoulder.

With a softly amused chuckle, Shiro reached up to ruffle Kosmo’s ear. “Looks like you’re the winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me @ichibri on Twitter & Tumblr


End file.
